Soundless
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Dari sejak pertemuan mereka saat berumur tujuh tahun hingga sekarang mereka berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Semuanya terasa bagaikan mimpi yang harus mereka kubur dalam-dalam pada sisa hidup mereka setelah ini./Menangis? Air mataku sudah terlanjur kering./"Meskipun tanpa suara... bisakah kau mendengarku?"/For event ALM II/SasoSaku AU/Mind to RnR?


Apa kau dengar?

Suara detak jantung kita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story © Kira Desuke**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa kau dengar?

Suara detik waktu yang terus berputar di antara kita.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A SasoSaku fiction for A Life Time of Memories II Event**_

_**Themes : Clock Things & Arts**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa kau dengar?

Suaraku yang terus memanggil namamu.

Bisikanku.

Teriakanku.

Tangisanku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa kau dengar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SOUNDLESS**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Detik demi detik. Hari demi hari. Hingga tahun demi tahun telah berganti. Aku masih di sini, menerima kehidupan yang mungkin tak akan berubah sampai akhir hayatku. Kutatap tanah liat yang terus berputar di atas mesin lalu kubentuk perlahan-lahan. Tanah liat yang tadi tidak terbentuk kini telah menjadi suatu bentuk guci yang sekarang akan kurapikan sudut-sudutnya. Aku tersenyum kecil. Guci terakhir hari ini akhirnya selesai kubentuk.

Setelah aku berpikir bentuk guci ini telah sempurna, aku memindahkan guci tanah liat tersebut ke tamanku di luar untuk dikeringkan. Di sana sudah banyak guci yang mulai mengering. Aku mengambil beberapa di antaranya yang sudah bisa kulukis lalu aku kembali masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"Sasori!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Suara yang sangat kukenal ini membuatku menoleh ke belakang. Aku mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa, "Ah, Sakura," sedikit kaku, aku memutar tubuhku sehingga aku dan dia bisa saling berhadapan. Dia menatapku dengan senyum cerahnya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, "ada apa? Kenapa kemari?" tanyaku.

Dia menghilangkan senyumnya lalu menatapku bingung, "Kok kenapa? Memangnya salah jika aku main ke rumah temanku sejak kecil?" tanyanya sembari memukul kecil lenganku. Aku hanya tertawa canggung. Dan tanpa sempat kucegah, dia sudah berlari melewatiku dan masuk lebih dulu ke dalam rumahku, "Aku masuk ya, Sasori!"

"Eh, tunggu! Rumahku berantakan!" ucapku sedikit terburu-buru dan aku pun ikut berlari untuk mengejarnya. Tapi sayang, guci-guci yang sedang kubawa saat ini cukup menyusahkanku. Akhirnya aku baru bisa mengejarnya ketika dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah dan terkagum-kagum dengan isi rumahku yang memang didominasi dengan karya-karya tanah liat.

Aku mengatur napasku yang memburu karena baru saja berlari. Aku menatapnya yang masih memasang senyum polos seperti biasa dan berputar-putar di dalam rumahku. Aku sedikit mendengus kesal, "Bukankah kau sudah sering ke sini? Jangan memasang ekspresi kagum seperti orang bodoh begitu," sindirku sembari menaruh guci-guci tadi ke atas lantai di sudut rumahku.

Sesuai dugaan, dia langsung memutar tubuhnya. Ekspresi kesal terpasang di wajahnya, "Enak saja seperti orang bodoh!" dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kasar, tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, "Umurmu sudah dua puluh lima tahun tapi kata-kata sadismu masih belum hilang, menyebalkan!"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku bosan, "Lihat siapa yang bicara."

"Ukh," dia langsung terdesak. Ha. Sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan adu mulut denganku, Haruno Sakura. Aku tersenyum angkuh sementara dia membalas tatapanku dengan ekspresi kesal bukan main.

Melihatnya dengan ekspresi seperti itu justru membuatku semakin ingin menggodanya. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak akan keterlaluan. Walau tidak jarang aku sering membuatnya menangis karena merasa dipojokkan dengan sindiran-sindiranku yang sadis, "Kenapa? Tidak bisa membalas, heh?" tanyaku cuek.

Sementara aku mulai memfokuskan diri pada guci-guci yang sebentar lagi akan kulukis permukaannya, Sakura kembali mengomel. Selalu begitu, setiap dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa menang dariku, dia pasti akan mengungkit-ungkit masalah lama. Dan... berhubung aku sudah terbiasa, aku jadi tidak mempedulikannya. Mempunyai teman perempuan berisik yang kekanakan sejak kecil telah memberikanku latihan tersendiri.

Aku mulai dari menaruh cat-cat warna ke atas papan warna. Beberapa ada yang kucampurkan agar menjadi warna baru seperti merah muda dan biru tua yang akan menjadi warna ungu jika dicampur. Ujung kuasku mulai menari di mulut guci. Dengan teliti, aku berusaha membuat corak yang seunik mungkin.

Tak perlu menunggu lama sampai Sakura sadar bahwa aku sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi. Gadis itu terengah-engah berusaha mengatur napas setelah bicara cukup cepat dengan nada suara yang tidak kecil. Ekspresiku datar. Aku sudah terlalu memusatkan perhatianku pada lukisan guci ini. Setidaknya sampai dia mengatakan suatu hal yang sangat tabu bagiku.

"Huh, sudah kuduga. Itachi-_san _memang jauh lebih baik dari kau, Sasori," gerakan tanganku berhenti. Sakura duduk di salah satu kursi lalu melipat posisi kakinya, "aah, sudah dua hari belakangan ini Itachi-_san _lembur. Setiap kuhubungi, nomornya tidak aktif terus. Menyebalkan. Masa' dia lupa padaku—"

"Kalau begitu, kau tinggal datang ke kantornya lalu lihat apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Beres, 'kan?" potongku cepat. Dia langsung menghentikan kata-katanya dan menoleh ke arahku yang duduk di seberangnya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mengatakan itu atau ekspresi seperti apa yang sedang kupasang sekarang. Satu hal, aku telah menurunkan tanganku yang sedang memegang kuas.

Aku terus menunduk. Karena itu, aku cukup yakin Sakura tidak akan bisa melihat ekspresiku, "I-Iya sih, kau benar. Tapi, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan dingin seperti itu, Sasori," ucapannya membuat telingaku memanas, "kau bisa mengatakan saran itu baik-baik padaku dan—"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali kalau aku tidak suka kau bercerita soal calon suamimu itu di hadapanku, hah!?" tidak bisa kutahan lagi, akhirnya aku menoleh menatapnya dan berteriak. Tanpa sadar, aku sudah mencengkram kuasku begitu keras, "Kau ini sebenarnya punya telinga untuk apa? Untuk mendengar? Atau hanya sebagai properti saja? Dasar bodoh!" ucapku penuh penekanan. Aku kembali melukis guci dengan gerakan kasar.

Secara sengaja...

...aku menekankan pada kata 'calon suami'.

Dia terlihat kaget dan tak jauh beda dari reaksiku, dia langsung berdiri dari kursi dengan kasar sehingga kursi yang tadi dia duduki kini jatuh berguling. Suara keras antara kursi dengan lantai sama sekali tidak menganggu konsentrasiku yang kini telah mengernyitkan kedua alisku cukup dalam, "Kau juga sama! Apa mulutmu tidak bisa sekali saja mengucapkan kata-kata yang baik dan sedikit lebih sopan?"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat. Aku menggertakkan gigiku sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "tidak jika menyangkut Uchiha bodoh itu."

"Jaga mulutmu, Sasori!" kulirik dari ujung sini, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga bergetar. Anak tunggal Haruno itu berteriak di tengah rumahku, "KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG ITACHI-_SAN!_"

Aku mendengus tak peduli. Apa urusannya? Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku tentang seorang Uchiha Itachi. Jika dia marah itu haknya, tapi aku juga memiliki hak untuk mengemukakan pendapatku, "Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Itachi—" jeda sejenak, aku mengoleskan kuasku kasar dengan cat yang baru hingga sedikit cairannya muncrat ke bawah, "—tapi justru karena itu, aku kesal kau memilihnya sebagai pendamping hidupmu."

Tepat setelah kata-kataku itu, suasana di antara kami berubah menjadi hening. Aku tidak peduli—mungkin lebih tepatnya, aku berusaha tidak peduli. Yang terdengar di dalam ruangan ini hanya suara kuasku yang kuoleskan pada tubuh guci. Sebenarnya... konsentrasiku sudah terlanjur buyar sejak tadi. Tapi, aku tidak bisa berhenti. Hidupku bergantung pada karya-karya tanah liat yang nantinya akan kujual. Sebutan pengrajin tanah liat terkenal yang melekat padaku tidak selamanya akan terus bersamaku jika aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Entah bagaimana, aku harus mempertahankan gelar ini.

Meskipun itu artinya... aku harus merelakan dia.

Keahlianku ini tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan keahlian yang telah diwariskan oleh keluarga Akasuna secara turun temurun. Aku tidak mau membiarkan keahlian mengkaryakan tanah liat yang telah dijaga oleh para pendahuluku ini berhenti pada generasiku. Namun memang bukan hanya itu, aku sendiri tidak bisa menghentikan keinginanku untuk terus membuat karya seni yang indah agar orang-orang yang melihatnya bisa tersenyum.

Tentu saja, semuanya juga berawal dari senyum Haruno Sakura.

Masih membekas di benakku, karya tanah liat yang pertama kali kubuat adalah gelas _ocha _kecil saat umurku masih tujuh tahun. Sakura adalah orang kedua yang kutunjukkan hasil karyaku itu setelah ayahku. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar dengan kedua pipinya yang memerah lalu memujiku dengan berbagai macam pujiannya yang meninggikan hati. Waktu itu kami tertawa bersama, sampai akhirnya sejak saat itu pula kami berdua terus membuat banyak karya tanah liat bersama-sama.

Kenangan yang sangat indah. Mengingatnya... membuatku tak bisa mencegah senyum yang terukir di wajahku.

Lalu semuanya dimulai ketika kami berumur tujuh belas tahun. Saat itu ayahku sedang sakit, sehingga aku dan Sakura yang menggantikannya untuk membuat karya-karya tanah liat untuk dijual pada esok hari. Sakura membantuku sampai jam tujuh malam, dia sengaja mengabaikan perintah ibunya untuk selalu pulang di bawah jam enam. Tadinya aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu, karena kupikir asal Sakura kuantar sampai rumahnya semuanya tidak akan apa-apa.

Baru setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, Sakura mencegahku untuk tidak masuk ke rumahnya meskipun hanya sekedar bersalaman dengan orang tuanya. Sakura buru-buru menyuruhku pulang, tapi sayangnya aku enggan menuruti perintahnya itu. Bahkan setelah dia masuk ke dalam rumah pun, aku masih menunggu di depan rumahnya untuk beberapa saat.

Dan apa yang kutakutkan benar-benar terjadi. Dari depan rumahnya, aku bisa mendengar suara orang tua Sakura yang menggelegar karena amarah. Aku pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku, apalagi sejak kata-kata ibu Sakura...

"Ibu tidak menyangka kau masih berteman dengan pengrajin tanah liat itu! Kau membuat ibumu malu!"—suara tamparan yang sangat keras, aku yakin beliau menampar Sakura—"JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MENINGGALKAN ANAK SIALAN ITU, AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGANGGAPMU SEBAGAI ANAK LAGI!"

"Terserah! Apapun yang ibu katakan, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sasori! DIA SAHABATKU SEKARANG DAN SELAMANYA! Ibu tidak berhak memilih-milih siapa temanku! Ini hidupku! Jangan seenaknya mengaturku!"

Teriakan Sakura membuatku terpaku. Aku bingung. Apa aku harus senang? Aku tidak tahu. Memang, aku tidak sekaya Sakura yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Bisa mengenalnya selama sepuluh tahun ini merupakan karunia tersendiri bagiku. Dia mau menganggapku sebagai sahabat... sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tersenyum tipis dengan wajah sedih, mungkin aku akan menangis jika seandainya ibu Sakura tidak kembali berbicara.

"Baiklah kalau kau tetap keras kepala," suara ibu Sakura membuat tubuhku sedikit bergerak. Kata-kata selanjutnya membuat kepalaku terasa pening, "kau tunggu saja. Ibu akan menjodohkanmu dengan anak teman ibu yang merupakan pengusaha kaya raya. Dan akan ibu pastikan, kau tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu dengan pengrajin tanah liat itu. SELAMANYA!"

Selamanya...

...ya?

Aku masih ingat... setidaknya untuk lima detik aku berhenti bernapas. Ah iya, aku mengerti. Bodoh sekali aku bermimpi untuk menjadi kekasih anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno. Aku sempat mendengar Sakura berusaha melawan keputusan ibunya itu mati-matian, tapi percuma. Ibunya terus berkelit dan semakin keras kepala sementara telingaku mulai kehilangan daya pendengarannya. Dengan langkah gontai, aku membalikkan tubuhku lalu berjalan pulang.

Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ekspresi yang kupasang waktu itu. Aku terus menunduk dalam perjalananku hingga tak terasa aku telah sampai di rumah. Tanpa kuketahui mengapa, aku menangis dalam diam. Untuk melupakan rasa penat di dalam dada, aku mengambil kertas kanvas kosong lalu mulai melukis di atasnya secara abstrak. Dalam kegelapan, tanpa tahu apa yang kugambar, aku terus menggerakkan kuasku dengan kasar. Air mataku telah bercampur dengan cat warna yang akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti semakin mencair dari kekentalannya.

Suara isakan membuyarkanku dari lamunan di masa lalu. Aku menghentikan gerakanku yang sedang melukis guci lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Dia menangis. Meskipun dia sudah mengusapnya berkali-kali, tetap saja air mata itu terus turun di pipinya, "Bodoh—hiks, Sasori bodoh!" aku hanya diam. Tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ekspresi yang kupasang saat ini, "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" begitu teriaknya sebelum dia berlari keluar rumahku lalu membanting pintu depanku.

Tidak tahu apa-apa? Heh, jangan meremehkanku.

Aku tahu. Dia berakting sok kuat seakan-akan dia sudah sangat menerima keputusan ibunya untuk menjodohkannya. Dia berbohong padaku dengan mengatakan bahwa dia sendiri yang memilih Uchiha Itachi lalu berakting bahwa dia sangat mencintainya. Aku juga tahu dia menyembunyikan fakta bahwa orang tuanya sangat membenciku dan dia tetap datang ke rumahku seolah tak ada yang terjadi—meskipun aku sudah berusaha mengusirnya secara tak langsung agar jangan datang ke rumahku lagi demi kebaikannya.

Aku tahu semuanya.

Sampai membuatku muak.

Walau begitu, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia tetap keras kepala datang ke rumahku dengan senyum palsunya. Meski sudah berkali-kali aku mengucapkan kata-kata sadis padanya, dia tetap akan datang esok hari seolah semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku sendiri juga sama. Meskipun aku tahu kami tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan harapan semu ini di dalam hatiku.

Aku bodoh dan aku tahu itu.

Bagaimana hebatnya kami saling mengubur perasaan kami masing-masing. Bagaimana sakitnya ketika kami saling menunjukkan senyum sedangkan di balik itu semua kami terus menangis. Aku tidak tahu apakah Sakura juga merasakan lebih seperti yang aku rasakan, tapi yang jelas meskipun hanya sebagai sahabat, baik aku dan dia tidak akan mau dipisahkan dari satu sama lain secara paksa. Apalagi tanpa alasan kuat atau logis yang bisa kami terima. Tidak. Tidak akan.

Setelah menunduk cukup lama, aku menarik napas panjang dan dalam. Dengan tangan bergetar, aku kembali melukis guci yang hampir selesai. Dalam kondisi saat ini, aku tahu akan lebih baik jika aku melukis setelah kudinginkan kepala terlebih dahulu. Aku terus memaksa melukis sampai suatu tangan menyentuh tanganku.

"Ayah," ucapku setelah mengetahui siapa pemilik tangan yang sudah keriput ini. Ayah tersenyum padaku lalu tertawa—diselingi batuk-batuk kecil.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, 'kan? Karya seni mewakili perasaan seseorang yang membuatnya," tangan ayah menarik tanganku ke bawah. Memaksaku untuk berhenti melukis sesaat, "sekarang saja aku sudah bisa melihat sekilas dari lukisan gucimu Sasori, kau sedang hancur. Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu, biar ayah yang lanjutkan sisanya," lanjut ayah.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tapi ayah, ayah harus banyak istirahat. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak ada sakit yang lebih menyiksa dari membohongi dirimu sendiri," ayah menggeserku sehingga kini ayah yang duduk sementara aku berdiri, "Sasori, lihatlah lukisanmu pada guci ini."

Ayah mengangkat guci yang tadi kulukis lalu menunjukkannya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku menatap ayah bingung tapi kemudian ayah hanya tersenyum sebelum menjawab, "Dari lukisanmu, aku bisa membaca. Kau sudah lelah dengan semua kebohongan di depan matamu. Tapi, kau tidak bisa berbuat apapun pada kebohongan itu. Kau tidak bisa mundur atau maju. Kau hanya bisa diam."

Aku menelan ludah, "Apa aku benar, Sasori?" ayah tertawa saat melihat ekspresiku. Membuatku reflek membuang wajahku yang hampir memerah, "Hahaha, kau sudah besar dan kau adalah laki-laki. Karena itu, ayah tidak akan mengganggumu dengan masalahmu. Tapi, ayah beri tahu satu hal untuk kau ingat," ayah mengambil kuas yang tadi kujatuhkan. Beliau tersenyum hingga kedua matanya menyipit sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Mengatakan kebohongan... sama saja dengan bicara tanpa kata dan suara. Teruslah berbohong—jika kau ingin menjadi bisu seumur hidupmu."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Aneh. Aku tidak kaget sama sekali.

Jam tujuh pagi, aku sudah bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk membuat karya tanah liat seperti biasa. Saat beres-beres, aku menemukan surat ini terselip di bawah pintu rumahku. Entah siapa yang mengirimnya dan kapan, karena tadi malam sekitar jam sepuluh sebelum aku tidur, tidak ada apapun di bawah pintu.

Surat undangan pernikahan.

Kubuka surat tersebut perlahan dan benar dugaanku. Sejak melihat pengirimnya adalah keluarga Haruno, aku tentu harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan yang ada. Ekspresiku masih datar ketika melihat dua nama yang tertulis di dalam surat undangan tersebut. Siapa lagi? Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Itachi.

Aku tersenyum pahit. Sejak pertengkaran kami seminggu yang lalu, Sakura sudah tidak pernah datang lagi ke rumahku. Aku merasa lega dan kesepian di saat yang bersamaan. Dan sekarang... aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kurasakan atau apa yang harus kulakukan.

Menangis?

Air mataku sudah terlanjur kering.

Surat undangan ini seperti tanda untuk mengejekku... tapi bisa juga menjadi tanda untuk menghargaiku. Dengan siapapun yang memberi surat ini padaku, itu artinya aku masih dianggap memiliki hubungan dengan Sakura. Aku menarik napasku dalam-dalam. Mana mungkin aku datang pada pesta pernikahan ini. Apa aku ingin membunuh diriku sendiri? Menyedihkan. Namun, belum sempat aku merobek kertas undangan tersebut, ayah kembali menyahut di belakangku.

"Kau tidak datang?" aku langsung menoleh, "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan, "Mana mungkin."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?"

"Ya..." aku kehabisan kata-kata. Entah bagaimana aku harus menjawab pertanyaan ayah. Hingga akhirnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tubuhku bergetar hebat tanpa bisa kutahan. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Tenagaku terasa hilang bahkan meskipun hanya untuk merobek kertas undangan di kedua tanganku ini. Setetes air jatuh mengenai tanganku yang terus bergetar. Aku tidak bisa melihat ayah, karena posisiku saat ini membelakangi beliau.

Aku yakin ayah tahu dan mungkin sedang tersenyum sedih.

Melihat anaknya yang telah hancur kini hanya bisa menangis.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_**Author's POV**_

Haruno Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin di depannya. Tiga perias sibuk menata dirinya agar cantik sedemikian rupa. Ekspresi Sakura tak terbaca. Datar. Terlihat sedih tidak, tapi terlihat senang pun tidak. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Dia tetap diam meskipun sudah beribu kali para perias itu memuji penampilannya yang telah berubah seperti bidadari yang anggun.

"Sudah mulai," suara seorang laki-laki menghentikan kegiatan tiga perias tersebut. Sakura hanya menoleh tanpa hasrat. Ditatapnya calon mempelai pria dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Uchiha Itachi mencoba tersenyum ramah padanya, "kau cantik sekali, Sakura," begitu katanya.

Tadinya Sakura tidak akan menjawab. Setidaknya sampai Itachi berjalan mendekatinya lalu memegang tangannya yang telah terbalut sarung tangan putih, "Aku sungguh bersyukur karena tidak menolak perjodohan yang ditawarkan oleh orang tua kita waktu itu."

Genggaman tangan Itachi akhirnya membuat Sakura berdiri dari kursinya. Gadis itu tersenyum kaku, kedua matanya enggan menatap tatapan Uchiha sulung tersebut yang begitu intens, "Jangan terlalu memujiku," Sakura tertawa hambar, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "kau masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang diriku, Itachi-_san._"

"_**Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku."**_

"Hahaha kau benar," Sakura telah menghilangkan senyumnya saat sang mempelai pria membelakanginya lalu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat—seakan dia tidak mungkin melepaskannya, "tapi aku yakin... cepat atau lambat aku pasti akan menyayangimu setulus hatiku," tersenyum lagi, Itachi menarik tangan Sakura untuk berjalan keluar dari ruang perias.

Setelah keluar, mereka berdua bertemu dengan ayah Sakura. Di sana keduanya sempat berbincang beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Itachi meninggalkan Sakura dengan ayahnya. Gadis itu menunduk, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang ditutup dengan kain putih tipis membuat orang-orang tak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi yang saat ini dipasang pada wajah cantiknya.

Tidak ada yang peduli dengan kebahagiaannya.

Dan itu benar.

Uchiha Itachi telah menunggu di kursi pelaminan. Sekarang waktunya Sakura yang datang menuju tempat calon suami dengan didampingi sang ayah. Sakura menarik napas panjang yang dalam. Setelah ini... dia akan resmi menjadi seorang istri dan masuk ke dalam keluarga Uchiha. Dia tak akan sebebas dulu dan tentu saja—

—dia tak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan teman sejak kecilnya.

Laki-laki yang sesungguhnya dia cintai dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

Sakura yang mengirimkan surat undangan pernikahannya secara langsung pada Akasuna no Sasori. Di tengah derasnya hujan dan dinginnya malam, Sakura berlari dengan hanya memakai jas pelindung sederhana. Dia ingin bertemu. Tapi juga tidak ingin bertemu. Bahkan meskipun dia telah sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga Akasuna, pada akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa berdiri terpaku.

Dalam gerakan pelan saat itu, Sakura menyelipkan surat undangan di bawah pintu rumah tersebut. Setelahnya, dia menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Gadis itu memohon untuk yang ke sekian kalinya tanpa suara. Air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya yang indah.

Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Sejak kapan... dirinya sudah berdiri di teras pelaminan? Tapi, suara itu tak bertahan lama. Telinganya seperti kehilangan indra pendengarannya, Sakura sudah tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi. Anak tunggal Haruno tersebut akhirnya hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah.

"Sakura."

Entah bagaimana... hanya satu suara itu yang dapat didengarnya di dalam kegelapan.

Sakura segera membuka matanya. Jauh di belakang pendeta yang tengah membacakan sumpah sehidup semati, Sakura bisa melihatnya. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang menatapnya dalam dengan kedua iris coklat _hazelnut _tersebut. Rasanya napas Sakura tertahan begitu saja melihat sosok yang tak pernah dia sangka akan datang pada pernikahan yang tak pernah diinginkannya ini.

"Saso...ri."

Itachi langsung menoleh begitu pula dengan pendeta yang langsung menghentikan ucapannya. Para tamu juga langsung menatap Sakura sembari berbisik-bisik menanyakan ada apa. Itachi menatap Sakura bingung, apalagi saat gadis itu justru mengalirkan air mata di pipinya dengan lancar. Belum sempat Itachi bertanya ada apa, Sakura sudah langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Sepuluh menit," baik sang pendeta dan Itachi hanya terpaku pada posisinya masing-masing. Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, "hanya sepuluh menit. Kumohon izinkan aku keluar sepuluh menit saja!"

Sesuai yang diperkirakan, bisikan para tamu terdengar semakin keras. Orang tua Sakura dan Itachi pun saling bertanya ada apa. Tapi, baik bagi Itachi dan Sakura, saat ini dunia hanya berisi mereka berdua. Melihat bagaimana Sakura yang sangat memohon izinnya, membuat Itachi tak bisa berkutik.

Tapi, dia mengerti.

Itachi melirik pada kumpulan tamu yang datang pada pesta pernikahannya hari ini. Seorang pemuda berambut merah menarik perhatiannya. Ekspresinya tak jauh beda dari para tamu lain, namun lebih menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke itu memejamkan matanya lalu berkata, "Baiklah," semua mata tertuju pada calon kepala rumah tangga tersebut, "tapi berjanjilah, kau akan kembali."

Sakura akhirnya mengangkat tubuhnya. Air matanya masih belum berhenti mengalir ketika dia tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Pasti," tak banyak kata, Sakura segera berlari ke belakang dimana ada taman belakang gedung ini. Dan sesuai perkiraan Itachi, laki-laki yang sedari tadi diperhatikannya juga ikut berdiri lalu berlari keluar.

"Sebenarnya... ada apa?" tanya sang pendeta yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Itachi mengangkat bahu lalu tersenyum hambar.

"Maaf. Aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya dengan baik."

Dengan gaun panjang seperti itu, tentu saja Sakura tak bisa berlari dengan cepat dan teratur. Begitu sampai di taman belakang, Sakura melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya pada sisi bawah gaun yang tadi sempat dia angkat. Gadis itu menutup wajahnya yang tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Semua sudah terlambat.

Ini... takdir yang harus mereka terima mau tak mau.

Sakura terus menangis, tak peduli meskipun kini Sasori telah berdiri di depannya, "Kalau menangis, wajahmu akan bertambah jelek seratus kali lipat," ucapan Sasori membuat Sakura menarik tangannya. Ditatapnya Sasori yang tersenyum untuk menutup perasaan dalam hatinya, "aku sudah pernah bilang begitu, 'kan?"

"Sasori," Sakura menggeleng pelan, "ini bukan waktunya bercanda."

"Kau masih ingat ini?" mengabaikan kata-kata sahabat sejak kecilnya itu, Sasori mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya, "Gelas _ocha _pertama yang kubuat, aku bermaksud memberikannya padamu," tangannya kemudian menjulurkan gelas tersebut pada Sakura, "terima—"

_**PLAK**_

Sasori tidak akan sempat terkejut ketika tangan Sakura menampik tangannya hingga gelas _ocha _itu jatuh ke bawah. Karena setelah itu, Sakura langsung menarik jas hitam yang dikenakannya sehingga tubuhnya mendekat pada tubuh mempelai wanita tersebut. Sakura memajukan wajahnya, mengambil ciuman pertama seorang Akasuna no Sasori dan tentu saja ini juga merupakan ciuman pertama Haruno Sakura.

Sementara kedua bola mata Sasori membulat karena kaget, Sakura telah memejamkan kedua matanya. Berusaha berkonsentrasi dengan ciuman pertama mereka masing-masing. Setelah cukup lama terkejut, akhirnya Sasori juga memejamkan matanya lalu memiringkan kepalanya untuk kemudian memperdalam ciuman. Kedua tangan Sakura melingkari leher Sasori sedangkan kedua tangan Sasori sendiri memegang sisi-sisi kepala Sakura.

Dalam sepi, mereka menikmati ciuman yang pertama dan terakhir di antara keduanya. Kehangatan yang menjalar di saat kedua lidah mereka menari akan terus mereka ingat sampai napas terakhir mereka dihembuskan. Kedua bibir yang saling memagut, rakus dengan eksistensi satu sama lain juga tak akan mereka lupakan.

Menyakitkan.

Dari sejak pertemuan mereka saat berumur tujuh tahun hingga sekarang mereka berumur dua puluh lima tahun. Semuanya terasa bagaikan mimpi yang harus mereka kubur dalam-dalam pada sisa hidup mereka setelah ini. Angin kencang berhembus, meniup anak rambut mereka lalu pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Waktu lima menit yang tersisa... akan mereka habiskan dengan ciuman yang menuntut namun penuh kasih sayang yang tak akan pernah bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Air mata keduanya kini telah bercampur menjadi satu. Rasa asin yang asing namun menenangkan. Karena itulah bukti mereka ada di sini sekarang. Tangan kanan mereka kini turun ke samping tubuh mereka, lalu kesepuluh jari itu saling mengaitkan diri bagaikan rantai yang dililit benang merah tak kasat mata. Tanpa melepaskan ciuman sakral mereka.

Gelas _ocha _yang tadi jatuh ke atas tanah kini terbelah menjadi dua. Seperti menandakan keadaan mereka sekarang, gelas yang telah menjadi awal dari segalanya itu seakan mengejek mereka yang sudah tak mungkin bersatu lagi. Sebelumnya mereka adalah satu, tapi sekarang... mereka sudah terpisah.

Karya tanah liat pertama Akasuna no Sasori itu hanya bisa diam menatap kedua manusia di depannya. Mengingat kata-kata mereka yang masih sangat polos...

"_Kau hebat, Sasori! Aku juga mau membuat gelas seperti itu!"_

"_Hehe, jangan hanya gelas. Ayah akan mengajariku caranya membuat guci dan pot dari tanah liat!"_

"_Hebat! Aku juga mau, aku juga mau! Ajari aku, Sasori!"_

"_Aku tidak mau mengajarimu, karena itu ayo kita belajar sama-sama. Aku pasti akan membuat kesenian tanah liat yang paling indah di dunia ini!"_

"_Iya, kau pasti bisa Sasori! Aku akan selalu membantumu!"_

Dan setelah mengatakan itu... keduanya saling berpegangan tangan. Tangan mereka yang masih kecil terlihat sangat menggemaskan. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat sejak saat itu hingga kini kedua tangan tersebut telah membesar sebagaimana tumbuhnya perasaan mereka yang semakin mendalam.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa memutar atau menghentikan waktu.

Tidak ada.

"_**Aku mencintaimu."**_

Apa setelah ciuman ini, mereka perlu mengucapkan itu?

Apa masih kurang jelas?

Tapi memang... tak perlu suara. Hati mereka sudah berbicara. Hanya keduanya yang dapat mendengar kata hati mereka masing-masing. Tidak perlu ada yang tahu. Cukup mereka.

"_**Aku sangat mencintaimu."**_

Ya... cukup mereka saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saya yakin banyak yang protes kenapa saya jarang bikin SasoSaku—tapi sekalinya bikin endingnya selalu ngegantung. Kenapa? Ya... di animanganya aja ending SasoSaku ngegantung, jadi bukan sepenuhnya salahku juga dong yaa =..= #kemudiandibunuh

Gak tahu juga sih, kebetulan dapet idenya begini maaf yaa '-') #heh btw tadinya saya mau buat dua fic untuk _event ALM II___ini, tapi ternyata waktunya nggak cukup. _Mood _nulisnya udah hilang duluan, _hontou ni gomennasai _(_ _) maaf jika yang ini tidak memuaskan :'D

Setelah ini, saya usahakan untuk _update _fic SasuSaku yang _**Frist**_. Ngomong-ngomong saya juga ada rencana mau bikin _fic _lemon SasoSaku _multichapter _tapi ya nggak tahu kapan bisa dilaksanain, mengingat saya masih banyak utang berkeliaran di sana sini orz Tapi paling kalo nggak _multichapter _ya _oneshot _aja kayak biasa, tergantung suasana hati hehee. Semoga _feel _kerasa—gak sempet ngecek ulang, _mind to review please? Thanks before _;3


End file.
